Eternal Flame
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Menikah di usia enam belas tahun adalah satu kesalahan dalam hidup Hinata, namun ia bertekad untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya, untuk selamanya, menjadi pernikahan yang kekal dan abadi /"Pernikahan tidak akan berarti bila hanya satu pihak saja yang ingin memperjuangkannya, kau pasti sangat memahami itu kan, Hinata?"/NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, SaiHina, SasuSaku/AU/
1. Prologue

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**ETERNAL FLAME**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu sangat terik di lingkungan Konoha University. Meskipun awal bulan Juni memang akan selalu panas. Hyuuga Hinata mengenakan atasan berleher rendah dengan jins biru belel, tas kuliah tersampir santai di sebelah bahu. Atasan itu membingkai dadanya yang mungil dan kencang, jinsnya menggantung indah pada setiap lekuk lembut mudanya. Angin semilir meniup rambut indigo panjangnya ke bibir yang manis seperti busur, berseberangan dengan dahi yang lebar dan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Hinata menyisihkan rambut itu, mata _amesthyst_ hangatnya bersinar ceria mendengarkan obrolan siswa yang sedang bersamanya tentang teman sekelas yang lain. Senin pagi yang panjang dan membosankan.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis di kelas komputernya, tiba-tiba menatap ke belakang Hinata, ke arah tempat parkir. Gadis itu bersiul pelan. "Wooww! Aku tidak menyangka ada cowok seperti itu di universitas kita!"

Tenten, teman sekelas yang lain, juga melirik, "Waah! Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama aku berada di universitas ini."

Penasaran, Hinata berbalik dan melihat pria berambut pirang emas, bola mata _sapphire_ dengan tubuh tegap terbalut kulit tan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata hanya terdiam, sorot matanya mengikuti setiap langkah pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh, bagi Hinata, dia adalah pria yang paling indah dan menarik yang pernah ia temui. Hinata berutang semua yang ia miliki, seluruh hidupnya, kepada pria itu. Kadang-kadang Hinata selalu berharap ia dilahirkan sebagai gadis yang cantik, dan mungkin dengan begitu pria itu akan mau memandangnya. Tersenyum diam-diam, Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya kalau saja mereka mengetahui kebenaran kalau pria yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Suami?

Ya. Uzumaki Naruto, pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini adalah suaminya. Semua berawal saat gadis Hyuuga itu berumur lima belas tahun, saat ia mengalami mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya. Saat sosok pria mengerikan dengan sorot mata layaknya ular menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, berusaha mati-matian melawan pria itu. Saat pria itu tertawa puas kala pisau di tangannya menembus jantung ayah yang sangat ia cintai. Saat ia dibawa paksa oleh pria itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya dan teriakan yang tidak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya. Saat ia dikurung dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Saat erangan kesakitan yang ia rasakan akibat cambukan yang diberikan di tubuhnya. Saat di mana ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan menyusul ayah ibunya…

Tapi semua itu berakhir saat Naruto datang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sekelompok polisi, sang pembunuh berhasil ditangkap. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Saat Naruto menghampiri tubuhnya yang meringkuk menahan tangis, Naruto memeluknya dan berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Tenanglah. Kau baik-baik saja. Ada aku di sini, bersamamu…"

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang tidak ia kenal seperti Naruto mau datang menyelamatkannya. Namun akhirnya ia mengetahui semuanya saat ia bertemu dengan ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

Minato adalah sahabat ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga sejak masa SMA. Hiashi jugalah yang membantu Minato saat perusahannya hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Bisa dikatakan Minato mempunyai banyak hutang budi pada sahabatnya itu. Karena itulah saat ia mendengar kabar mengerikan tentang Hiashi yang terbunuh dan putrinya yang menghilang, ia segera memerintahkan Naruto untuk mencari Hinata, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan ketika Naruto membawa Hinata ke hadapan ayahnya, Minato sangat bahagia dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa menyelamatkan anak dari sahabat baiknya. Sejak saat itu Naruto mengambil tanggung jawab atas Hinata. Dengan uang hasil pekerjaannya sebagai model, Naruto memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Hinata dan juga dirinya. Hingga sampai empat tahun yang lalu saat Hinata berumur enam belas tahun, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengatakan kalau ia akan menikahi Hinata.

Hinata mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti alasan Naruto menikahinya saat itu. Perusahaan Hyuuga milik keluarganya secara turun temurun. Tentu saja Hinata sebagai pewaris satu-satunya akan menjadi pemilik perusahaan itu. Tapi tentu saja ia belum cukup dewasa dan belum mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan. Karena itulah untuk melindungi perusahaan milik sahabat ayahnya itu, Naruto harus menikahi Hinata dan menjadi pemilik perusahaan untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai Hinata berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan mampu memimpin perusahaan itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Hinata? Ayo cepat kita pulang!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melamun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di depannya.

"Ma-Maaf…"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat jalan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto menggiring –sedikit memaksa- Hinata ke arah parkiran mobil. Hinata menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tetap mengikuti langkah Naruto hingga tiba di depan mobil _lamborghi_ hitam

"Masuklah." ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuk Hinata. Hinata tetap diam dan duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto mulai menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Jalanan mulai padat di sore hari seperti ini.

"Aku mendapat penawaran bermain di film yang disutradai oleh Kakashi." kata Naruto. Matanya tetap memandang lurus jalan yang ada di depannya. "Walaupun hanya sebagai pemain _figuran_, tapi gajinya lumayan besar. Kau tentu setuju, kan kalau aku bermain di film itu?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu bukan suatu pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan. Naruto selalu seperti itu. Hal apapun yang ditanyakan olehnya, hanyalah suatu kewajiban belaka. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tidak mempunyai hak untuk membantah atau menolak, atau bahkan sekedar memberikan pendapat atas keputusan Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan kata-kata Naruto.

Tidak selama hidup Hinata masih berada di bawah bayangan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ter-Terserah Naruto-kun saja…" balas Hinata pelan. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau istrinya itu sedikit terkejut mendengar keputusan sepihaknya. Namun menjadi aktor film adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Sejak ia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga, ia hampir melupakan impiannya itu. Tapi sekarang ketika kesempatan datang menghampirinya, ia tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja kan?

"Baguslah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal perusahaan. Aku sudah menyerahkan sebagian pekerjaan pada Paman Iruka. Kau tahu kan Paman Iruka pasti bisa dipercaya?"

Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk. Setidaknya Naruto sudah memilih orang yang tepat sebagai kanan tangannya untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya.

"Na… Naruto-kun… Kurasa… Setelah ini… Kau tidak perlu sering datang menemuiku di kampus…"

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Dahinya berkerut, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menemuimu di kampus?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru menjawab, "Bu-Bukan begitu… Aku hanya takut… Teman-temanku mengetahui rahasia kita… Bukankah Naruto-kun… tidak mau kalau orang lain tahu kalau aku ini adalah-" jeda sejenak sebelum Hinata melanjutkan "-istrimu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi kau berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan lulus dari universitasmu. Aku sudah mengatakannya empat tahun yang lalu kan? Saat kau berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan menjadi sarjana, kita akan mengajukan pembatalan pernikahan… Dan kita… Sudah bukan suami-istri lagi…"

Untuk sesaat Hinata berhenti bernafas. Ya, inilah kenyataan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Kenyataan bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah pernikahan di atas kertas dengan satu perjanjian…

Saat Hinata berusia dua puluh satu tahun, Naruto akan menceraikannya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Oke, ini memang masih prolog, jadi mungkin masih seperti biasa, kelanjutan fic ini tergantung pendapat kalian dulu, apakah cerita yang ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Untuk fic **Lovely Doctor** rencananya dalam minggu ini akan diupdate, doakan aja ya ^^


	2. Beginning

"_Aku akan menikahimu, Hinata."_

"_A-Apa? Apa maksudmu? A-Aku ti-tidak-"_

"_Dua minggu lagi. Aku sudah menyewa gedung dan membeli gaun pengantin untukmu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan itu."_

"_Ta-Tapi aku… Tunggu… Tunggu dulu Naruto-kun…. Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba… Tunggu! Ja-Jangan pergi dulu, Naruto-kun. Ka-Kau belum memberikan penjelasan apapun padaku… Naruto-kun…"_

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**ETERNAL FLAME**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, SaiHina, SasuSaku **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Keterangan: Perubahan umur character. Di sini umur Naruto 25 tahun, dan Hinata 20 tahun. Saat mereka menikah, Naruto berumur 21 tahun dan Hinata 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Close your eyes…_

_Give me your hand, darling._

_Do you feel my heart breating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_And my only dreaming…_

_Or is this burning?_

_And eternal flame…_

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata ketika sinar matahari menyapa wajahnya dari sela jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kekuatannya dengan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, ia melirik jam di samping kanannya, pukul tujuh pagi.

Ia menghela nafas dan memandang kamar miliknya sendiri, tentu saja tanpa Naruto di sisinya. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tersenyum miris. Mereka sudah menikah, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Naruto memang menyayanginya, menjaganya, dan memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik, namun hanya sebatas itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Mereka menggunakan kamar terpisah satu sama lain sejak malam pertama pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada kata cinta yang menyapa gendang telinga. Tidak ada kemesraan yang lazim dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang dilanda asmara. Tidak ada ciuman di pagi hari saat Naruto akan pergi bekerja, atau pelukan selamat datang ketika Naruto kembali pulang seusai bekerja.

Jika diingat kembali, terakhir kali Hinata merasakan sentuhan Naruto adalah ketika pria itu mencium keningnya saat upacara pernikahan. Dan menurut Hinata, ciuman yang hanya didasarkan oleh kewajiban semata tidak akan masuk dalam kategori ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Kewajiban, kewajiban, dan kewajiban.

Seolah semua yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Naruto selalu berputar di antara satu kata sakral itu.

Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari sebuah pernikahan di atas kertas yang akan segera berakhir ketika kau berusia dua puluh satu tahun nantinya?

Wanita-yang masih gadis meskipun sudah menikah- itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk di pagi hari seperti ini, ia mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan menuruni tangga. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya sedang menikmati kopi sambil memainkan _handphone_ di tangannya.

"_O-Ohayou_… Naruto-_kun_…"

Mata _sapphire_ itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang ada di hadapannya dan membalas sapaannya singkat. "_Ohayou_."

Hinata mengambil tempat di depan Naruto. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air sebelum meminum isinya perlahan.

"Hinata, mulai hari ini aku akan pergi ke tempat _syuting_ film Kakashi untuk pengambilan gambar. Jika kau butuh sesuatu tentang perusahaan kau bisa menghubungi paman Iruka. Aku sudah menyerahkan tugasku untuk hari ini padanya."

Seperti biasanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas bahkan membantah perkataan pemuda Uzumaki yang telah menjadi suami sahnya itu.

Setelah memasukkan _handphone _miliknya ke saku dan menghabiskan kopinya yang masih tersisa, Naruto beranjak pergi menuju pintu depan disusul oleh Hinata di belakangnya. Tangan kecoklatannya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kau tidak perlu repot untuk membuatkanku makan malam seperti kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang hari ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang istri, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Hinata yang kini tengah menyesali dirinya sendiri sembari menyentuh dadanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata akan mengalami apa yang dinamakan kesepian dan sendirian di malam yang dingin di awal musim salju kali ini.

.

.

.

Suasana di lokasi syuting terlihat ramai ketika Naruto tiba di sana. Sebagai pemain _figuran_, untuk hari ini Naruto tampaknya tidak akan terlalu mengambil banyak bagian bila dibandingkan dengan para pemain lainnya.

"Yo, Naruto! Ternyata kau benar-benar datang!"

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba yang tengah berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Hei, _dog boy_! Kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan berubah!"

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu, kupastikan akan ada warna biru dan ungu yang mewarnai wajahmu itu!"

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kiba? Kudengar kau menjadi asisten Kakashi di pembuatan film ini? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa melakukannya."

Kiba mendengus. "Kau terlalu meremehkan aku, Naruto."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa. "Ya, ya, ya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kakashi juga menawariku ikut dalam pembuatan film ini. Tampaknya Kakashi berniat bernostalgia dengan mengumpulkan semua mantan muridnya di sini."

"Mungkin juga. Oh ya, apa kau juga tahu Kakashi juga menawari dia untuk menjadi pemeran pengganti tokoh utama wanita di film ini?"

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Dia? Maksudmu?"

Kiba hendak menjawab sebelum suara –yang tidak mungkin Naruto lupakan- terdengar menyapa mereka dengan lembut.

"Kiba? Naruto?"

Dan saat itu pula Naruto merasa seluruh dunianya terpusat hanya untuk memandang sosok gadis musim semi yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya keputusanku untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menerima pekerjaan ini memang tidak salah. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari mengaduk teh yang ada di hadapannya. Kini ia duduk berdua dengan Haruno Sakura, sahabat masa kecilnya dulu. Kiba yang sudah dipanggil lebih dulu oleh Kakashi terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih menunggu giliran mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau sudah kembali ke sini, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia mencoba menguasai dirinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau menunggu telepon dariku?" balas Sakura. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Yah, aku memang menunggu telepon darimu supaya aku dapat meminta oleh-oleh darimu."

Mereka tertawa pelan, namun tidak lama keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana asing seperti ini, Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda Uzumaki yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Mereka sangat baik. Kalau kau ada waktu kau bisa mengunjungi mereka. Aku yakin _okaa-san_ pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk sambil meminum tehnya. "Baiklah… Oh ya aku dengar Sasuke juga kembali ke sini satu tahun yang lalu? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ahh.. Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Nafas Naruto seakan terhenti. Namun ia mencoba tersenyum dan menggerakkan mulutnya, "Ya… Aku sempat satu kali bertemu dengannya … Dia bilang ia akan sangat sibuk karena ia akan mewakili Itachi-_nii_ untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarga Uchiha."

"Benarkah? Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku atau memberi kabar apapun selama aku berada di Jerman. Lalu bagaimana Sasuke sekarang, Naruto? Apa dia berubah? Atau dia tetap seperti Sasuke yang dulu?"

Naruto tersenyum, meskipun gadis di hadapannya tidak akan pernah mengerti arti senyuman yang diberikan sahabat masa kecilnya itu kini. "Dia… Memang sudah berubah… Dia bertambah tinggi… Sangat tampan… dan… Dewasa. Tapi… Dari sifat dan pribadinya… Dia tetaplah Sasuke yang dulu…Sasuke yang irit bicara, menyukai suasana sepi dan membenci makanan manis…"

Sakura tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan setiap kali Naruto menceritakan tentang sosok pemuda Uchiha itu. "Syukurlah… Aku harap ia masih mengingatku dan tidak menjadi milik orang lain... Aku ingin segera menemuinya."

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Eh, apa?"

"Dia… Sasuke… Dia tidak pernah mempedulikanmu… Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengatakan dia tidak pernah menghubungimu selama ini… Sejak dulu… Dia tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai seorang perempuan… Tapi kenapa…Kenapa kau masih mampu mencintai Sasuke… sampai sekarang?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Iya aku tahu itu," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangkal semua perkataan Naruto, karena memang itu adalah kenyataan. Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaannya.

"Lalu kenapa…"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto, hingga Naruto dapat melihat keyakinan di sepasang mata _emerald_ itu. "Karena… Perempuan yang bisa membahagiakan Sasuke di dunia ini… hanyalah aku seorang… Aku percaya itu."

Kali ini Naruto tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Bahkan ketika Kiba memanggil mereka untuk segera bersiap, Naruto tetap terdiam, mencoba memahami kata-kata singkat namun tegas dan penuh keyakinan itu.

_Dan aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh… yang hanya mampu melihatmu yang selalu mengejar bayang-bayang Sasuke… Benar kan, Sakura-chan?_

.

.

.

Hinata memandang salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin ini dari balik jendela kamarnya. Indah. Hinata selalu menyukai saat di mana ia melihat salju seperti ini. Meskipun ia selalu menikmati suasana seperti ini seorang diri, tentu saja.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka seorang Hyuuga Hinata membolos kuliah hanya untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar seharian penuh seperti ini."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Uzumaki Karin, kakak Naruto, yang kini tengah mengambil di tempat di sampingnya. "Lalu, apa yang bisa membuat adikku yang manis ini berubah menjadi pemurung seperti ini, hmm?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan kenapa ada seorang pemuda dengan alasan balas budi dan menyelamatkan perusahaan ayah, sampai merelakan dirinya untuk menikah denganku dan akan menceraikanku ketika aku berumur dua puluh satu tahun nanti. Menurut Karin-_nee_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau baru memikirkan hal ini setelah empat tahun kalian bersama?"

Hinata terdiam. "Aku memang bodoh." ujarnya. Bahunya bergetar, menandakan seberapa keras usahanya untuk menahan semua emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini. "Aku sadar aku menyukainya sejak ia menyelamatkanku dulu… Dan dengan bodohnya, aku membiarkan perasaan ini terus berkembang dalam hatiku… Membiarkan impian dan harapan semu bermain indah dalam dunia mimpiku… Ketika ia memintaku untuk menikahinya… Aku melakukan kebodohan yang sama dengan menghiraukan semua hal yang mengganjal dalam benakku. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah… Aku ingin bahagia… Aku ingin bahagia bersama dengan dirinya… Tidak peduli meskipun akhirnya semua ini harus berakhir… Aku… hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan dirinya…"

Karin hanya diam, membiarkan Hinata untuk mengelurkan semua keluh kesahnya. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebenaran di balik pernikahan adiknya, Karin sangat mengerti beban yang ditanggung oleh keduanya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit ragu pada awal ia menggerakkan bibirnya, namun akhirnya ia mampu memantapkan hatinya. "Aku… Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya… Aku tidak ingin dia menceraikan aku… Aku ingin dia memandangku… Aku ingin dia memperlakukanku sebagai seorang istri… Apa keinginanku itu terlalu egois, Karin-_nee_?"

Karin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus helaian rambut indigo Hinata. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan sebuah keinginan. Tapi pasti ada juga saat-saat sulit ketika kita ingin mencapai keinginan itu. Kau tidak boleh kalah dan menyerah, Hinata. Pertahankan pernikahan ini. Belum terlambat untuk memperjuangkan perasaanmu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Hinata menggeleng keras, tidak menyadari air mata telah memenuhi matanya. "A-Aku… Aku tidak yakin…"

"Dengar, Hinata." Karin menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau gadis yang baik, yang mau mencintai adikku yang tidak peka itu dengan semua yang kau miliki. Menurutmu, apa ada orang yang akan menolak perasaan yang tulus seperti itu? Setiap orang pasti memimpikan untuk menerima cinta seperti yang kau miliki, Hinata. Dan aku yakin, adikku termasuk salah satu dari sekian orang itu. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin, hanya kamu satu-satunya perempuan di dunia ini yang mampu membuat Naruto bahagia."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, berusaha menghapus jejak air matanya. Karin benar, ia tidak boleh mundur sekarang. Setidaknya, ia harus berusaha untuk membuat Naruto mengerti akan perasaannya dan keinginannya. Ia harus membuktikan kepada Naruto, kalau dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang akan membahagiakan suaminya itu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"_Arigatou… Karin-nee_"

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Telat update, telat update, dan chap ini masih pendekkah? #dihajar berjamaah#

Hanya bisa mengucapkan hontou gomenasai, dan makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav dan yang follow cerita ini. Domo arigatou! Terima kasih banyak! Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, waktu udah mepet. Tapi saya sangat menghargai semua review yang udah masuk. ^_^

Mind to review for this chap? ^_^


	3. Why?

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Berhenti mengangguku, Sakura! Aku sedang sibuk!"_

"_Ahh, kau selalu begitu. Padahal aku kan ingin memberimu bekal makan siang. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, lho!"_

"_Aku tidak butuh."_

"_Ta-Tapi Sasuke-kun… Yah, dia pergi…"_

"_Sudahlah Sakura-chan… Kenapa kau selalu saja mengejar Sasuke? Lebih baik kau menyerah saja dan pergi kencan denganku hehehe…"_

"_Enak saja! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kan yang bisa membahagiakan Sasuke di dunia ini cuma aku seorang…"_

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**ETERNAL FLAME**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, SaiHina, SasuSaku **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Keterangan: Perubahan umur character. Di sini umur Naruto 25 tahun, dan Hinata 20 tahun. Saat mereka menikah, Naruto berumur 21 tahun dan Hinata 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap perlahan sebelum menampakkan sepasang iris sapphire sebiru langit itu terbuka. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya, Naruto mengusap rambut dan kelopak matanya. Matanya berkeliling memandangi kamar miliknya hingga ingatannya kembali kepada sang gadis musim semi yang akhirnya ia jumpai lagi setelah lima tahun lamanya.

Haruno Sakura.

Jantungnya seakan mencelos saat nama itu kembali memasuki pikirannya. Gadis yang menarik hatinya dan sangat ia sukai bahkan sejak mereka masih berada di masa kanak-kanak dulu. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya seberapa gencarnya dan seberapa keras usahanya untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Puluhan ajakan kencan, bunga, dan hadiah hanyalah sebagian kecil bukti dari usahanya. Dan penolakan mentah selalu menjadi balasan dari semua itu.

Namun ternyata, takdir sama sekali tidak berpihak pada pemuda itu. Sama halnya seperti ia yang mengagumi Sakura sejak masa kanak-kanak, gadis itu menyukai sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika dipikir lagi, Sakura selalu ada dimanapun Sasuke berada. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Sasuke tanpa mengharapkan balasan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Hingga sekarang, selalu seperti itu. Membuat Naruto tidak mampu melangkah lebih jauh dan hanya berdiri diam dengan menerima semua realita yang ada di hadapannya.

Menyedihkan.

Ia benar-benar sangat menyedihkan.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Dengan langkah malas ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan menyiapkan diri sebelum menuruni tangga untuk menikmati sarapannya. Aroma roti panggang dan ramen yang menggoda indera penciumnya membuatnya mempercepat langkah menuruni tangga. Namun, melihat sosok yang sibuk menata makanan di meja, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis melihat Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. "_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_. Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan ramen untukmu."

Naruto mengernyit, "Kau yang membuatnya? Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah banyak pelayan yang bertugas membuat sarapan?"

Hinata menjawab ragu, "Karena… Aku ingin Naruto-_kun_ makan makanan buatanku sendiri… Selama ini Naruto-_kun_ belum pernah satu kalipun mencoba makanan buatanku, kan?"

Ada jeda panjang karena Naruto hanya mampu mencerna kata-kata Hinata tanpa berniat membalasnya sama sekali, namun satu getaran asing yang tidak ia mengerti mulai merasukinya ketika melihat Hinata yang sekejap seperti orang asing bagi dirinya.

Hinata yang kini tersenyum manis dan mampu berkata apa adanya setelah empat tahun mereka hidup bersama.

Memilih untuk mengabaikannya, Naruto mengambil tempat dan mulai menikmati makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana… Naruto-_kun_? Apa masakanku cocok dengan seleramu?"

Naruto mengunyah makanannya sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Tidak buruk."

Meskipun hanya menerima jawaban yang singkat dari Naruto, itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Tidak sia-sia ia bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk 'sang suami' sebagai salah satu titik awal untuk memulai kehidupan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Ia pun mengambil tempat di depan Naruto dan menikmati sarapan paginya. Suasana pagi berjalan tenang seperti biasanya sampai mendadak Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, sangat kuat, membuat Hinata memekik sakit sekaligus terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba bertindak aneh seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Sakit… Kena-"

"Kenapa kau memakai cincin ini?"

"Eehh? A-Apa maksud-"

"Kenapa kau memakai cincin pernikahan kita? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak boleh memakainya? Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatnya?"

Hinata memandang takut ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang berat dan sangat tajam. Gadis itu menggeleng keras, tidak menyadari air mata memenuhi kedua matanya. "A-Aku hanya-"

"Lepaskan cincin itu sekarang juga, Hinata!"

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya, "Ti-Tidak… Kumohon Naruto-kun… A-Aku hanya ingin memakainya selama aku berada di rumah… Se-Sebentar saja… Izinkan aku memakai cincin pernikahan kita…" Suara Hinata terdengar serak dan terputus-putus bersamaan dengan rintihan kesakitannya. Namun ia berusaha mempertahankan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya saat Naruto berusaha menarik lepas cincin itu darinya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang semakin merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak! Sejak kapan kau jadi berani membantahku? Lepaskan seka-"

"Sebentar saja… A-Aku janji akan melepaskannya saat aku pergi kuliah nanti… Tapi sekarang… Ku-Kumohon… biarkan aku memakai cincin ini… Walaupun hanya sebentar… Kumohon Naruto-kun…"

Melihat air mata yang memenuhi sepasang mata _amethyst_ indah itu, membuat Naruto sadar dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia mencengkram dan meremas rambutnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja diiringi suara debaman pintu yang ditutup kencang.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju kampus. Sekali-kali ia mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang membiru. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Padahal ia sudah merasa bahagia ketika ia memasak sarapan dan Naruto mau memakan masakan buatannya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto bertindak seperti ini pada dirinya. Mengingat mata tajam itu… Bentakan dan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya…

Kenapa? Salahkah dia karena ingin sebentar saja memakai cincin yang menjadi tanda pengikat satu-satunya antara dirinya dan Naruto?

Sebesar itukah penolakan Naruto atas pernikahan mereka?

Hinata menggeleng, tanpa sadar ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangannya yang membiru. Semua ini salahnya. Ya, ini memang salahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia melanggar perintah Naruto… Sekalipun itu hanya sebuah keinginan sederhananya untuk sebentar saja merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang istri dengan cincin di jari manismu.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata!"

Sapaan yang mendadak terdengar membuat Hinata tersentak. Di depannya Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sejak ia masuk universitas, tampak tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat hari ini? Biasanya kau selalu datang lebih awal dari biasanya?"

Dengan sedikit panik Hinata mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya, mencoba menutupi perasaan hatinya. "Ah… Aku bangun terlambat tadi pagi, Ino-_chan_."

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Benarkah? Ini tidak seperti kamu saja. Bukankah kau tidak pernah bangun terlambat?"

Otak Hinata berputar cepat untuk mencari alasan. "Mu-Mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena tidur terlalu larut untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Anko-_sensei_…"

Ino terdiam sesaat. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke ruang klub! Oh ya, Shion bilang akan ada anggota baru di klub kita, lho! Gosipnya sih, dia pemuda yang sedikit misterius tapi tampan. Aaahhh, kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya? Aku jadi penasaran… "

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehan sahabatnya, namun mendadak Ino terdiam saat melihat pergelangan tangan Hinata yang membiru. Segera ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tentunya disertai rintihan sakit dari Hinata.

"Astaga! Kenapa tanganmu bisa membiru seperti ini, Hinata?"

_Gawat! Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

Hinata meneguk ludah panik. "I-ini… Tidak apa-apa... Kau tenang saja Ino-_chan_…"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Sampai membiru seperti ini… Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Hinata?"

"I-Ino…"

Ino yang kehabisan kesabaran tidak mempedulikan air mata yang sudah memenuhi mata Hinata, ia justru mengencangkan genggamannya di kedua pundak Hinata. "Katakan Hinata! Orang kejam mana yang tega menyakitimu seperti ini? Katakan!"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak Ino…"

"Katakan, Hinata!"

"Tidak Ino! Tidak! Dia bukan orang yang kejam! Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku! Selama ini dia selalu melindungiku. Dia selalu menjagaku. Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku! Ini semua salahku! Aku yang membuatnya marah! Aku yang salah karena tidak menuruti keinginannya! Aku yang salah! Ini salahku, Ino…"

"Hina-"

"Aku yang salah… Aku yang salah, Ino…"

Ino segera memeluk Hinata sebelum tangisannya keluar membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Namun melihat Hinata yang menangis di pundaknya, membuatnya tidak mampu untuk bertanya lebih dari ini. Lagipula ia sadar ia sudah terlalu memaksa Hinata hingga gadis itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata… Aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu… Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi padamu. Jadi kumohon, tenangkan dirimu Hinata…"

.

.

.

"Haahhhh~"

"Ini sudah kedelapan kalinya kau menghela nafas. Kau tahu itu, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Kiba tanpa semangat. Sejak tadi ia merasa tidak tenang. Bayangan air mata dan wajah kesakitan Hinata memenuhi pikirannya hingga saat ini. Sebagian hatinya ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu, namun di sisi sebaliknya, ia justru merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan tidak membiarkan gadis itu jatuh pada kenyataan yang akan segera berakhir.

"Apa kau ingin menunda pengambilan gambarmu hingga besok? Aku bisa mengatakannya pada Kakashi,"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Ayo, kita mulai sekarang, Kiba!"

_Karena tidak akan ada kau dan aku dalam cerita masa depan. Itulah kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Hinata…_

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau sudah tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku yang sudah menyusahkanmu, Ino-_chan_…"

Ino cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, Hinata. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu memaksamu…"

"Sudahlah. Bisakah kita melupakan hal ini sekarang dan memulai hari kita seperti biasanya, Ino-_chan_?" Hinata tersenyum sebaik mungkin., berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer tidak menyenangkan yang baru saja terjadi antara mereka berdua. Ia sungguh berharap Ino tidak akan mengungkit lagi masalah ini dan bertanya macam-macam setelah tanpa sadar ia hampir saja membuka rahasianya sendiri.

Seakan mengerti keinginan Hinata, Ino mengangguk dan mengenggam tangan Hinata menuju ruang klub melukis. Universitas mereka memang mempunyai klub melukis yang belum terlalu lama dibentuk oleh para senior mereka terdahulu. Dan karena mereka berdua sangat suka melukis, mereka bergabung di klub ini sejak mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa baru.

"Hinata! Ino! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!"

Shion, sahabat mereka di klub melukis menghampiri mereka ketika mereka masih berada di depan pintu. "Hehehe, maaf kami datang terlambat. Oh ya, dimana anak yang baru bergabung itu? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Shion menggeleng pelan. "Dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini. Aku juga belum melihatnya."

_Klek!_

"Ah, kalian sudah berkumpul," Sabaku Temari, senior mereka di klub melukis menghampiri mereka, disusul seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam di belakangnya.

Merasa asing dengan sosok pemuda di belakang sang _senpai_, Ino menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. "_Senpai_… Apa dia ini-"

Temari mengangguk. "Seperti yang kalian semua sudah tahu, dia anggota baru di klub ini. Namanya Uchiha Sai. Kuharap kalian dapat membantunya dan bekerja sama dengan baik."

Melalui sudut matanya, Hinata menangkap sosok yang kini asyik dengan kegiatannya menatap sekeliling hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hinata membungkukkan badan, berusaha bersikap sopan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Tidak ada balasan yang berarti hingga mendadak pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan mengangkat dagunya hingga Hinata mampu melihat mata sehitam langit malam itu dengan sangat jelas, membuat Hinata bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Aaa… Ma-Maaf… Kenapa-"

"Ekspresimu sama sekali tidak bagus, nona polos. Lain kali kau harus lebih pintar memanipulasi ekspresimu jika ingin menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan menipu semua orang."

Mata Hinata melebar, sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu.

_Apa maksudmu sebenarnya… Uchiha Sai?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Aku baru ingat di chapter 1, aku lupa bilang Ino itu sahabat Hinata #plaaakkk!# yah, tapi udah dijelaskna di chap ini kan? Hehehe. Dan maaf chaper ini pendek. Harus mengejar yang lain soalnya hehehe.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin **asna-chan, Hyuna toki, gece, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Neerval-Li, ika-chan, ****Demaiko Sakakigara****, Anzuka 16, Paris Violette, Naru GankSter, amexki-chan, ****airashii-chan desu****, Nara Kazuki, flowers** , dan buat yang udah fav dan follow, Arigatou! ^_^

Btw, apa readers setuju kalau fict ini akan naik ke rate M nantinya? #smirk#

Mind to review again? ^_^


End file.
